


a study in appreciation

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, suzumutsu, they go to the zoo together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juuzou and Tooru go to the zoo together, aka my selfish wish fulfillment.





	a study in appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, i don't really like this, but i'm posting it because i need more content. i promise i'll write something good for them someday but here's this dumbassery for now.

The zoo was a pretty great place. Not just for the cats that Juuzou sometimes found wandering around (no matter how hard he tried, they would always follow him). Not just for the monkeys, twisting and turning, jumping from tree to tree. Not even mainly for the giraffes, Juuzou's favorite ever animal. All those things made the zoo great, but for Juuzou Suzuya on a sunny Wednesday afternoon, the thing that made the zoo the very greatest place on Earth was Tooru.

Looking at him, Juuzou was pretty sure that Tooru liked the zoo enough. He didn't like the way it smelled, maybe, or the cats that followed Juuzou, but he liked the peacocks. Juuzou could tell, because he always asked to stop by their nests, and never wanted to leave. 

"What's the appeal?" asked Juuzou once, who really only focused on cats and giraffes. 

"They're just beautiful," Tooru had told him. "I don't really need them to be freckly, or graceful. I just like to look at them."

Juuzou thought, well, okay. But he liked it a lot more when animals had personalities. He just couldn't get it. No matter how hard he tried, he could never really just look at something and enjoy the process of staring at it. 

Tooru was sitting by the peacock nests, admiring them. Juuzou would have been bored, but a cat had hopped into his lap. That was just nice. One of the main benefits of having cats follow him was that he was never bored. Tooru would tell him to just enjoy the moment, but Tooru was a peaceful person. Definitely not all the time, but he at least knew  _how_ to be peaceful. Juuzou was pretty much convinced that peace was a made up thing. Or, he would have been, if he weren't watching Tooru watch the peacocks. 

"Look at the way they move," Tooru whispered. 

"Wow," Juuzou deadpanned, not even making an effort to hide his boredom. 

"I'm serious. Look at their feathers! You can't see all those colors and tell me that you don't like them? Not even a little bit?" 

Juuzou hummed and kicked his legs. "I like you," he admitted easily. Tooru glanced away, flustered. "I like you, and I like your _personality_ , so I go to see the peacocks. It's 'cause I like you, not 'cause I think the peacocks are beautiful. They're not _that_ pretty."

Tooru rolled his eyes, but seemed pleased with that answer for the time being. He leaned his head on Juuzou's shoulder, which annoyed the cat, but it was fine. He thought about it for a while, and decided that he liked having Tooru there more than the cat. For a long time, he didn't look at the peacocks or play with the cat. He just sat there. Briefly, he wondered if Tooru was really comfortable there, because the shoulder was not the most cushiony part of the body, but he looked okay. He looked tired. Juuzou tapped his fingers idly, and stared at Tooru's sleepy eyes. He almost offered to take him home, but--

"Sometimes I think you've just got to appreciate beautiful things."

Juuzou scrunched up his nose, tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Like..." Tooru sat up. Juuzou sort of pouted, but the cat rejoiced, "it's one thing to like something's personality, but you should be able to look at something and think, 'Wow, that's beautiful!' I mean, I think that with you. I like you, too," Tooru's face reddened, yet he continued, "but sometimes I can just look at you and sometimes I just like looking at you. It should be a combined thing. I mean, I don't know how to explain this, but you should like someone's personality and the way they look. Like...do you know what I mean?"

"Nope!"

Tooru sighed and left the conversation there, but, for a long time, Juuzou couldn't stop thinking about it. He stroked his finger along Tooru's hand. It was dark, darker than his, and Tooru had long, graceful fingers. He stared at Tooru's arm, at the muscle that had grown along it. Tooru's face was like a network of nice things. His eyes were so green. Tooru had the greenest eyes in the whole world, greener than anything he had ever seen. His cheekbones were high. His nose was cute, if a nose could be called cute, and his mouth was pretty, if a mouth could be called pretty. Juuzou looked at him for a while, and thought, this is the dumbest poetry I've ever made about someone's face. But it was okay. In a weird way, in this moment, he could almost understand why Hanbee was so useless. He could, in a strange way, understand the types of things that might make one useless. 

"You know," Tooru said, finally breaking the silence, "it doesn't really matter to me whether you like the peacocks are not. I just think you should appreciate beautiful things."

Juuzou thought back to the bad facial poetry. "Hm." He winked at his boyfriend, albeit clumsily. "Maybe I do!"

**Author's Note:**

> it really doesn't get gayer than this.


End file.
